


Crack Your Composure

by dragons_and_angels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: "Yuri," Otabek said. His voice was controlled, no emotion leaking through, but for some reason Yuri felt himself start to breathe faster. "You are very wrong if you think I don't want you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This anime, I swear.

Yuri had invited Otabek back to his hotel room because he thought it would be nice to see his boyfriend after five weeks apart. But while he had felt like he was crawling out of his skin from missing Otabek, it seemed Otabek himself didn't care one way or the other about whether he saw Yuri again. His kiss was gentle and loving, none of the passion that should be there after not seeing each for _over a month._

Yuri pushed himself up against Otabek as much as he could in their awkward sitting position on the hotel bed. That gained Otabek's hand tightening its grip slightly on Yuri's hip but no change in the kiss, no sudden increase of passion. God, did Otabek actually want him at all? 

That was the thought that had him wrenching away from the kiss, putting several feet of air between the two of them. Otabek looked surprised, eyes a little wider than usual and his jaw relaxed so his mouth was open. His lips were wet and red from their kissing and it took a lot of effort for Yuri to keep his eyes off them. Only the cold humiliation of his boyfriend not being attracted to him anymore kept his gaze on Otabek's eyes. He had been attracted to Yuri when they had last seen each other, he knew. He had felt his dick press against his stomach when they had kissed before so what had changed? "If you don't want to be here, you can just go," Yuri bit out. Anger was far better than tears but he looked away just in case. 

"Go?" Otabek seemed confused. Yuri ground his teeth together and only stopped when it started to hurt. 

"Yes," he managed to get out without yelling. "You don't seem interested in this at all so you can just go." 

"Don't seem interested," Otabek repeated flatly. There was a crackling moment of silence in the room and Yuri couldn't bear to look at Otabek. There weren't any sounds of him leaving but the last thing Yuri wanted to see in Otabek's eyes was pity. Then Yuri really would scream. 

He was flat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, before he could absorb how he got there. A moment of confusion and then Otabek was filling his vision, eyes darker than usual and narrowed as he stared at Yuri thoughtfully. "Yuri," Otabek said. His voice was controlled, no emotion leaking through, but for some reason Yuri felt himself start to breathe faster. "You are very wrong if you think I don't want you." 

Now it was Yuri's turn to glare up at Otabek. "I'm not wrong!" Whatever he was going to say next, and he couldn't quite remembered, was smothered as Otabek let his body weight drop onto Yuri, forcing the air out of his lungs in surprise. He might have been able to continue to talk if Otabek hadn't fused their lips together and put his tongue in Yuri's mouth as if it belonged there. Yuri felt too hot and almost smothered by the weight of Otabek on top of him and he hadn't realised that was a thing he liked until just that moment. 

Otabek's hands weren't still, though Yuri felt like he couldn't move his from their limp position on the bed. His hands pushed Yuri's T-shirt up (moving away slightly in order to do and causing Yuri to make a protesting sound he would deny later) and scratched lightly down Yuri's sides, causing shivers to travel their way up Yuri's spine until he couldn't decide whether he wanted to wriggle away or move closer. Otabek pulled back from kissing Yuri to stare down at him. "When you video called me with your shirt off, I had to end the conversation quickly because I thought I would end up coming fully clothed." He said everything in a casual voice, as if he was announcing what he had for breakfast this morning, and wasn't saying something that caused Yuri's brain to skip as he tried to make sense of the words. 

Yuri mumbled something which he was sure were meant to be words. God, he wished he hadn't worn jeans; his dick felt like it would drill a hole through them. Otabek's next move was to kiss the skin just below Yuri's ear and just as he was moaning from that sensation, Otabek nipped gently at his neck. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Yuri was impressed with himself for managing actual words, though it seemed to be a continuous stream of profanity. Then again, he would dare anyone to try and verbalise anything else when Otabek was lying on top of them. 

"Yuri, I would like to see you marked up. Is this okay?" Otabek asked in the same casual voice as before. Yuri arched his back completely unconsciously and tried to get his head to stop swimming in order to answer. His hair was all over the place, he could feel it sticking to his cheeks but when he managed to open his eyes (he hadn't realised he had shut them) Otabek looked as composed as ever, though his eyes were dilated and fixed on Yuri. 

Yuri would never admit it but that composure while he was losing his mind turned him on. "Marks," he grunted, finally managing the strength in his hands to pull Otabek's head back down to his neck. His boyfriend, thank fuck, didn't need anymore prompting and immediately got to work sucking little lovebites into Yuri's skin. Every tiny spark of pain sent what felt like an electric current to Yuri's dick and he scrabbled at Otabek's back, unsure about exactly what to do but knowing he wanted more of something. 

Otabek swore, and the sound was so surprising that Yuri made a sound more suited for his cat. Everything spiralled and his mouth pooled with saliva, wanting to get his mouth on Otabek - his lips, his neck, his _cock._

"Touch me," Yuri gasped and Otabek obliged, spreading a strong, warm hand over the bulge at Yuri's crotch. The pressure was just right and not enough and Yuri squirmed and swore and pleaded like he had never had before. There was nothing else for him right at this moment apart from Otabek, whose composure was starting to crack. His cheeks had reddened and his chest was rising and falling rapidly with quick breaths. 

The next second his jeans were open and shoved further down his thighs along with his briefs and then it was Otabek's hand on his dick. If Yuri had the talent or desire to write poetry, he would write sonnets worthy of Shakespeare about the feeling of Otabek's bare skin against his dick. Shit, he would come soon if Otabek didn't slow down. Actually it didn't matter how fast Otabek went, Yuri was a teenager getting a handjob from his insanely hot boyfriend, there was no way he would last as long as he wanted to. 

"You- I'm going to- don't stop." Yuri gasped as Otabek, with his other hand, scratched gently against the thin skin where his thigh met his groin. Everything was so sensitised, especially down there, and the sensation lit Yuri up. It didn't matter that his eyes were open for he wasn't seeing anything right now, only being able to focus on Otabek as he twisted his hand and caused the thing inside him that was winding higher and higher to finally release. 

Yuri had had many orgasms indirectly caused by Otabek but that was his first one where Otabek played an active part and it put all his fantasies to shame. It took him ages to recover and when he came back to himself, he found he was smiling stupidly. Otabek was lying on top of him again, his own, clothed dick pressing against Yuri's naked thigh, and sucking more lovebites into Yuri's chest. All Yuri could do was wonder when his shirt had gotten unbuttoned. 

Everything was slow around Yuri and he wanted a shower before he passed out but there was something he wanted before he passed out completely (he could never admit that Otabek's weight was comforting as well as a huge turn-on). "Come on me," he muttered and Otabek paused in his thrilling, maddening idea of marking every inch of Yuri's skin. 

"What?" He pulled himself up so he was balanced over Yuri on hands and knees. 

"I want you to come on me." Yuri could feel his cheeks growing warm and knew his pale skin was flushing an embarrassing red but it was worth it for the effect it had on Otabek. The man looked like Yuri was the most sexy, beautiful person alive and damn, that was an ego boost. "Now. And then we shower together." 

That had Otabek sitting back, but only enough to unzip his pants and start pulling himself off. He watched Yuri the whole time he was doing it, his gaze hot as it travelled from Yuri's face, to his red, marked chest, and then down to his come-covered dick. Yuri would be embarrassed but he was too busy looking between Otabek's face and where his dick kept disappearing into his fist, the thick head making Yuri's mouth water as he wanted what it would be like to give a blowjob. It had looked uncomfortable in porn but this was Otabek - he wouldn't hurt Yuri. He would probably be all controlled, holding himself still in order not to choke Yuri, his hand gentle as he ran it through Yuri's hair, but his whole body tense as he held his strength back. 

Yuri's dick twitched. Fuck. Okay, so that was going on his list. "I want to blow you sometime," Yuri said lazily because his brain-to-mouth filter was effectively broken after amazing orgasms. But it was okay because Otabek made a very nice choked sound and came all over Yuri's stomach before collapsing next to him. 

Shower in a minute but for the moment, Yuri took Otabek's hand and smiled. "We are definitely doing that again." Small points on his chest and neck throbbed and he felt the phantom touch of Otabek's mouth. 

"You're going to kill me." Otabek didn't seem too sad about this though.


End file.
